Hold On
by bridgetxlynnxx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have never met and when things become too much for Kurt to handle at McKinley, he's forced to move to Dalton Academy where he meets Blaine. Blaine's his roommate and sparks fly from the moment they meet. Will things progress into something more? God only hopes..
1. Chapter 1

Hold On

Chapter One

The air was thick, full of humidity and fog, as Blaine Anderson walked through the parking lot of Dalton Academy. Something inside of Blaine told him that there was going to be some dark things happening today, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Nothing like a murder or anything drastic like that, but something more like an emergency transfer. Those kind of days were always the darkest at Dalton. Taking in a deep breath, Blaine made his way into the school and walked into the Commons where Jeff, Nick, Wes and David were all sitting around waiting for him to arrive back from his visit home. Blaine smiled up at his friends as he approached them.

"Hey, Blaine, did you hear?" Jeff asked, being his nosy self. Blaine looked between his friends with a confused look on his face as he shook his head.

"There's a new emergency transfer." David said, sighing. "It's really getting old having these boys being transferred here immediately. It's just so sad.."

Blaine sighed, taking a seat on the empty seat on the couch. As he looked up, he couldn't help his jaw from dropping as he sawthe most _beautiful_ boy that had ever entered Dalton Academy. Jeff, Nick, David and Wes all looked over to where Blaine's gaze had been captured and they couldn't help but have a knowing smile creep on their faces. They all knew what that look on Blaine's face meant. It was so obvious that he had just fallen in love, even at just the sight of that boy. Now, knowing Blaine, he wouldn't ever admit it and just push it to the back of his head to take care of this boy. Blaine felt as if it were his mission to guide this boy to safety and security and that was just what Blaine was going to do.

Kurt woke up as if it were any other day, but it wasn't just any other day. Today, Kurt was going to be moving into the Dalton Academy for Boys. Why? Well, William McKinley High School was just not safe for Kurt any more. He was being harassed and even threatened in that school and there was nothing the school board could do about it. Sighing, Kurt eventually rolled out of bed to hop into the shower. Tears started to stream down his face as the water hit his bruises and cuts. The memories were all flooding back, something Kurt could just not handle. Biting his lip, Kurt slid down the wall of his shower and began to sob. This wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the target out of the entire school?

After a few minutes of sobbing into his hands as the water hit his body, there was a knock at the door. Kurt managed to sob out a 'come in' as his father opened the door to see his son just sitting on the shower floor, crying his eyes out.

"Kurt...come on, Bud, let's get you dry." He said, turning off the water and helping his son get off the ground carefully. Wrapping a towel around Kurt, Burt walked him back into his bedroom and helped him get dressed into his new uniform.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dad." Was all Kurt could get out as soon as he was finished getting dressed. Kurt wiped away his tears and sniffled a bit. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm sorry you can't go on your honeymoon, all because of me."  
Burt shook his head, drying his sons tears away from his porcelain complexion.  
"None of this is your fault, you hear me?" He asked, Kurt nodding his head. "This is all Karofsky's doing. You had _nothing _to do with it." Kurt breathed in deeply at the name that had been tormenting him for two years, but nodded again as he understood, somewhat.  
"Okay...can we just go though?" He asked, walking over to one of his suitcases and picking it up off the ground. Burt nodded, grabbing Kurt's other suitcase and leading him down the stairs and out to the car. Placing the suitcases in the trunk of the car, Burt and Kurt slid into the car and started their journey to Dalton Academy.

About an hour later, Kurt and Burt pulled up to the school. Kurt's jaw still dropped every time he saw the school. It was just too beautiful to even be considered a school. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt stepped out of the car and walked to the back of it, grabbing his satchel and the lightest of the two suitcases, leaving the heavy one for his father to take. Walking into the school, Kurt knew that this was going to be difficult, having everyone staring at them wasn't something Kurt wanted. Kurt swallowed thickly, biting his lip as he did so. He sensed someone staring at him, and then a few more pairs eying him as well. Taking a deep breath, he just continued to walk towards his new dorm.

As he and his dad reached the room, Kurt saw that the door was already ajar. Biting his lip yet again, Kurt opened the door some more to see a short, dark haired boy sitting on one of the two beds that were located in the room. Kurt's breath was instantly taken away. _God, is he beautiful._ He thought to himself. Burt nudged Kurt to say something.

"H-hello?" He asked out loud. The curly haired boy jumped at the sound of a voice and looked up as he saw that beautiful boy.

"Hi!" He said, more than enthusiastically as he hopped off his bed. "You must be my new roommate. Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, holding his hand out for the boy to shake. Kurt took his hand cautiously into his own and shook it carefully. Blaine smiled brightly.  
"I'm Kurt Hummel." He said, smiling back at the boy shyly. Blaine turned to Burt and shook the mans hand firmly.

"Burt, Kurt's dad." Burt said sternly as if he were warning Blaine to not hurt his boy. He saw the way Blaine and Kurt were looking at each other. No one could have missed it. They were giving each other love sick puppy eyes. It was way too cute, and Burt _never _thought anything was cute. Burt knew in his heart that this was just the beginning of something...beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Hold On

Chapter 2

Laying down on his new bed, Kurt stared up at the ceiling and just thought. How could have things gone _that _badly in the span of a few weeks? Why him? Why does everything bad have to happen to him? Those were the thoughts that were running through Kurt's head as he heard the door to his new dorm room open and close. Looking away from the ceiling, Kurt's eyes were lead to the door to see the curly haired boy who went by the name of Blaine Anderson, other wise known as his new roommate. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and smiled as he did so.  
"Hey." He simply stated. Slipping off his shoes, Blaine crawled onto his bed that was sitting across from Kurt's. Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine's as he moved around the room and then onto his bed. "How are you?" Blaine asked the younger boy that was lying on the bed across from him. Kurt shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that question. Sighing, Kurt sat up and swallowed thickly.  
"Do you want an honest answer or the answer you want to hear?" He asked, looking Blaine dead in the eye.  
"Honest please.." Blaine said, kind of afraid for the young boy to tell him what was really on his mind.  
"I'm not so good...I'm scared of this place and I'm mad at myself." Kurt said, honesty and a hint of sadness dripping from his voice. Blaine bit his lip and stood up from his bed, walking over to Kurt's.  
"Why are you scared of this place?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he couldn't think of a reason why anyone would be scared of Dalton Academy. Kurt shrugged yet again.

"I-I'm afraid of being bullied." Kurt said, looking away from Blaine. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt began to cut him off. "Yes, I know there's a zero tolerance bullying policy, but you don't know what kids are capable of." Kurt whispered, not daring to look at Blaine. Sighing, Blaine climbed onto the opposite side of the taller boy's bed and criss-crossed his legs in a pretzel form. Kurt looked over to the older boy in confusion. Blaine smiled sadly.  
"I actually do know what kids are capable of, Kurt. I was bullied before I came here as well.." He started. "I was tormented, Kurt, and I ran away from my tormenters. I know what it's like to be afraid of even stepping into the one place you should know you're safe in." Blaine started to tear up a bit, but he wiped away his tears and smiled. "But I'm here now, somewhere I'm happy and you can be happy too if you let yourself be." Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled ever so slightly.

"I want to be happy, so badly." Kurt admitted to Blaine. Blaine grinned his 1000 watt grin and placed his hand over Kurt's. Instantly between the two boys, there was a spark that ran through each other their bodies. Kurt blushed intensely and looked anywhere but Blaine's eyes. Blaine blushed as well, but he kept his eyes on Kurt.  
"Come to Warblers practice with me." He said, trying to catch Kurt's gaze. Turning towards Blaine, Kurt nodded.  
"Okay." He said, pulling his hand back to himself and hopping off his bed as he walked to the door and waited for Blaine to catch up with him.

As the two boys walked into the Commons, Kurt's nerves began to get worse and worse. He didn't know anyone who was in the Warblers, seeing as it was only his second day at the school and it was Sunday. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt put on a brave face and smiled to the boys who smiled at him. Blaine guided Kurt over to his friends to introduce them to each other. Jeff, Nick, Wes and David all held out their hands for Kurt to shake. Kurt took David's hand into his first.  
"Hey Kurt, I'm David." He said, smiling to Kurt. David was tall, bald and fairly handsome, but_ not _as handsome as Blaine. Kurt smiled and nodded to David and then shook Wes' hand. Wes had dark hair, much like Blaine and was short. Turning to Nick, Kurt smiled and shook his hand as well. Nick was also dark haired and short, and Kurt also noticed that he was holding Jeff's hand. Jeff grinned over to Kurt and pulled him into a hug. Kurt was immediately thrown off guard and looked over to Blaine for help. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle a bit.  
"This is normal Jeff, Kurt, get used to it." He said, smiling as he pulled Kurt away from Jeff. Kurt nodded and smiled slightly. David looked over to Kurt and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kurt jumped slightly and then turned around to see that it was only David, a new friend.  
"Do you want to see how the Warblers do it?" He asked, smiling. Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to." He finally spoke. The five Warblers grinned and got into position to start singing _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. Blaine secured his eyes on Kurt and started to sing. Kurt internally swooned throughout the entire performance. As soon as the Warblers finished their song, Kurt applauded them enthusiastically.

"That was..amazing." He said, at a lost for words. Blaine and the rest of the Warblers grinned and all surrounded Kurt.

"Now it's your turn to sing, Kurt." Jeff said, smirking. Kurt shook his head, blushing.  
"Come on Kurt, we're all friends here." Wes said as Kurt looked over to Blaine for encouragement. Blaine nodded, grinning at the other boy. Taking in a deep breath, Kurt nodded.  
"Okay..I'll do it." This was the first time Kurt had ever sang in front of anyone in his life. Swallowing thickly, Kurt positioned himself to the middle of the room. This was it. It was time to show everyone the real him and his raw talent. There was no turning back now. Kurt closed his eyes and began to sing _Being Alive_ from the musical _Company._

To be continued.


End file.
